Guardian Angel
by BITEme3313
Summary: Damon's new begginings
1. Chapter 1

Guardian Angel Chapter 1

**Damon's P.O.V.**

I watches her as she sleeps. Her breathing is slow. Her hair is in wavy locks of milk chocolate. I sat in a tree looking at her through her window. I had been doing this for a year now. She never knows he's following her. You could say he was stalker but he would call it being her "guardian angel" , I chuckled at the angel part. It was getting light out, and she would be awake for school soon. I climbed down out of the tree and brushed my black jeans, shirt, and leather jacket. I turned around an blew her a kiss. We will be meeting very soon.

**Meeka's P.O.V.**

I woke up at 6:45 as usual for school. I got out of bed and went to her closet. I picked out a orange shirt with purple stripes and a lacey tank top with ripped jeans. Then I went to her mirror an pulled my long wavy brown hair into a pony tail then put a clip under it, letting it fall over the clip in fountain. After putting on black mascara and eye liner, I slipped on her black high top converse with hot pink laces. "Meeka breakfast," my mother called. "Coming," I shouted. I grabbed my book bag and ran down our old stairs. Mom was in the kitchen fixing Julia a bowl of cereal. Addie was in her high chair eating cheerios. I grabbed a piece of toast. "Hey Me-Me can you watch Addie after school Julia's got a doctor appointment," mom asked. "Sure that's fine," I replied. _Beep Beep, _Jordan's jeep honked. I ate the last of my toast and went out the front door.

There was that old burgundy Jeep with Jordan in the drivers seat_ "Was up," _Jordan said in her sing-songy voice. "The sky," I smiled. "That's what you always say," sleepy Bonnie said laying down in the backseat. "I know," I laughed. Jordan drove out of my street. I turned on the radio to 106.1. "I Wanna Be A Billionaire" was on. We all sang in unison," Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen." We pulled into our parking space at the Mystic Falls High School. "Ugh I hate school," I whined. "Nah you love it as much as Bonnie loves burping," Jordan teased. Bonnie nudged her in the side. We all headed to the school. Bonnie an I to English and Jordan To Chemistry. School blurred by fast as usual. After school we went by my house to pick up Addie. Mom handed me her car seat. Once she was strapped in I asked," So do yall want to go to the Grill i mean we won't be able to sit by the bar but we sit at a booth." Bonnie and Jordan both replyed "okay". We sat at a booth. Of course 1 year old Addie was giggled and clapped her hands being a new place. "BRB, gotta go to the restroom," I said getting up. "Okay, but hey what do you wana order," bonnie asked. "Umm fries and sweet tea." They both smirked because both of them knew i had a small apaetite. The restroom was by the bar. As I walked past the bar I bumped into a guy dressed in all black black boots, shirt, jeans and a black leather jacket. I looked up at his face he had raven clored hair an icey blue eyes. I was speechless and that was odd because no guy had ever mad e me speechless. He was smirking. "Excuse me," he said. "Do I know you," the words popped out of my mouth before i could stop them. He smirked again ,"I don't know do you." "My names Meeka Hughs. May I ask what is yours," I asked. "Damon, Damon Salvatore," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian Angel chapter 2

**Meeka's P.O.V.**

"Oh your Stefan Salvatore's brother. I know he's in my classes," I said. He smirked "Yeah you probably do." I felt my phone start to vibrate I looked down it was Bonnie. It read _where the hell r u. _I texted her back _I met a hot guy be there in a min. _I looked up from my phone and found I was alone. I searched for him but to my dismay nothing. I went back to the booth. "What's name," Bonnie squealed. "I think it was like Damon," I replied. "Omg that was Damon Salvatore. Back when I hung out with Elena and Caroline, I heard he did stuff to Caroline Forbes, like there were bite marks all over her body," Bonnie said.

Later after Jordan dropped me off I still couldn't stop thinking about Damon. I kept seeing those icy blue eyes staring at me. I looked at my alarm clock it was 1am. I flipped the light off. Later I woke to the sound of scraping on my window. I got out of the bed and went over to my window. "Oh my God Damon!" there sat the eldest Salvatore staring at me through my window. I was too stunned to scream for help. "your going to invite me inside," he commanded me. I unlocked the window, "Come in." Damon climbed in through my window. "Am I dreaming," I asked. "No my dear Meeka you are very much awake," he said in seductive voice.

I woke later as usual 6:45. Everything looks like it did win I went to bed last night. Then my eyes reached the window. There on the window was a single long black feather. I got up and went over to the window and picked it up it was very soft and velvety. I put it in my nightstand drawer, I'd deal with it after school. As I got dressed in a plain read shirt with a tiny black vest and gray skinny jeans. My hair I just put a tiny red bobby pin pulling my bangs to the side. I went downstairs and grabbed a banana. Once I threw the banana peeling in the trash I heard Jordan pull up. This time Bonnie was in the front eat so I got in the back. I tried to stay in the conversation between Bonnie and Jordan but my mind was focused on other things. I couldn't stop thinking about the black feather. I'll need to go to Aunt Annie's after school, I thought. School passed by very slow after school Jordan dropped me off at my aunt's house.

My Aunt Annie was a white witch. She had long black curly hair and very keen dark brown eyes. My aunt was divorced and had a kid named Natalie. My aunt had seizures sometimes so she was disabled. She isn't able to drive so 11 full years Natalie lived with her dad.

I knocked on the front door. I heard footsteps then the dozens of locks being unlocked. Then there stood my favorite cousin in the whole world, Natalie. "Mommy! Meeka is here, "she shouted before attacking with big hugs. After escaping the strong grip of Natalie I went into the office where my Aunt Annie was typing on the computer. "Hey Me-Me," she said smiling. "Hey. Umm can I ask you a question its important," I asked. " Sure. What is it?" I reached into my book bad and pick out the black feather. A face appeared on my aunt's face that I'd never seen before.


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian Angel chapter 3

"Where did you find this Meeka," she said with a worried face. "This morning I woke up and found it on my window," I answered. "Oh God," my aunt said but not using in vain but as a cry of help. "Meeka," she said, "Do you remember anything last night. Like do you remember letting someone in." I searched my head and came up with a dream. "I remember but it doesn't feel real to me." My aunt walked out of the office and went down her hall and into her bedroom. She went over to her dresser and picked out what looked like a necklace. The necklace had a thin long silver chain with a blue jewel. She handed it to me, "This necklace has been in the family for generations. I covered the jewel and chain in vervain. I want you to wear this at all times the only time you are allowed to take it off is when u take baths or showers, but immediately you put back on afterwards. You understand?" I looked at the necklace, "I understand, but what is vervain?" She looked at me her expression unreadable. "I'll tell you when your ready," and with that she gave me the chain as soon as I put it on it immediantly made me feel powerful I didnt know why but it did.

That evening I went for a walk just around the neighborhood. I couldn't stop thinking about why aunt Annie wouldn't tell me, why I have to wear this necklace. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice the black honda car pull up next to me. "Do you need a ride miss, because I can give you the ride of your life.," said a very deep voice through the rolled down window. "Umm no thanks Im okay," I replyed quickly. "Fine suit yourself," he said driving off around the corner. _Damn that was freaky, _I thought. I walked into the park it was getting pretty dark, but I didn't care. I walked through the trees then I saw the black honda again but the car was turned off. I was deep in the park now i could only see a street lamp that only made stuff darker. Then all of a sudden I was grabbed by the shoulders with a hand over my mouth. It was the guy! He was stripping off my clothes in a few seconds I lay in the cold hard ground butt-naked. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he replyed, but Istill couldn't see his face. I lay there thinking of screaming for help but I knew no one was around, then i felt something jab hard inside me. I look down and its the guy jamming 4 fingers inside of me. I screamed in pain. "Well I guess someones a virgin," he said witha nasty grin. Then I heard him unzip his pants, then I felt a ripping pain inside me, "Oh God plaese just stop please!" Then i felt him pounding hard into me shoving in and out. Then I blacked out with one final scream.

**DAMON'S P.O.V **

I was walking through ther park looking for something to satisfy my hunger. Then I heard her scream. I ran at vampire-speed to where she screamed from. I came around the trees to where she lay all bloody and beatin. My hunger had gone away i looked for her clothes and there they were in tatters. I took my jacket off and layed in around her shoulders and scooped her up bridal-style. I took her to my car and layed her down in the back seat. I sped off to the boarding house. I remember Stefan always wanted to be a doctor, well now he can. I parked the car and got her out. I headed to the door as soon as I knocked Stefan had it open. "Oh my God. Damon what happen to her!" I looked at him suprised, because I didn't know he knew her. "We need to get to the hospital, Damon it looks like she was-," I cut him off, " Don't say it please if you don't want to see me on TV just don't say the word. We can take her in my car come on," I sayed then I walked out the door


	4. Chapter 4

Guardian Angel chapter 4

**DAMON P.O.V.**

I sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come back with the information on Meeka's case. Stefan had to go see Elena's house because she missed him. So here I was at the hospital waiting on a girl I'd been watching for a year knowing she never knew I followed her. Finally the nurse came back, "Umm Meeka is ripped internally and lost a lot of blood and is bruised very badly. The doctor is wanting to keep her over night, but he wants to know if the husband-," I cut her off, "Umm she's a friend actually," I corrected her. "Oh I'm sorry for the mix up well she's awake now and wondering were you are- I told her you were here," she said with a smile. I smiled back and walked to Meeka's room. I opened the door and there she lay looking very worn out. "Hi," she said with effort. "Hello how are you feeling," I said trying to make small talk. "Well as you can tell tired, uncomfortable, and in pain," she said situating herself into a better position. I got up quickly about to go off on the nurse for more pain killers. "NO! Wait don't it's fine I'm used to it now. Please don't leave me alone," she sounded very helpless. I immediately walked over and laid down on the bed with her. She snuggled next to me. For some odd reason I felt like I belonged right here laying next to Meeka.

**MEEKA'S P.O.V.**

I lay next to him enjoying every minute of it. He smelled so good to like a mixture of old spice and mint. I fell asleep in Damon Salvatore's embrace. The one weird part was that I felt home like I was some how connected to him in every possible way.

"Oh my God," said a familiar voice. "Meeka I'm so glad your ok," she said again. I tried opening my eyes but it was so bright so I just kept them closed "Mom," I asked. "I'm right here baby, mama's got you. I'll never let you out of my sight ever again. Finally I opened my eyes to find my mom looking all red an puff eyed like she'd been crying for days. I then remembered Damon I looked around to find no trace of him. Later while my mom left to go get Julia from school I lay there being very keyed up and uncomfortable. Then I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I answered. There in walked my aunt Annie. "Hey", she said. "I had a feeling this would happen."


	5. Chapter 5

Guardian Angel chapter 5

**MEEKA'S P.O.V. **

"Your way too pretty for this not to happen," she said with sigh. "Yeah it wasn't on purpose. And I owe Damon my gratitude, for saving me." She looked like I had just told her I was pregnant. "Damon as in, Damon Salvatore. The rich playboy pervert! Oh no, no. this can't be happening. Oh tell me there's nothing going on between you an him," she asked with pleading eyes. "Umm, I can't because then I'd be lying to you," I said looking down feeling my cheeks grow warm. I looked up at her through my thick eyelashes. She was running a hand through her hair while pacing. "Sorry," was all I said. "It's ok I don't blame you. When I first came here all I thought about was how I could jump his bones but then I'd think that's probably what all the girls in Mystic Falls are thinking. I mean that body structure just think if he wasn't wearing-." I cut her off, "Aunt Annie please stop," I said with a grimace. "Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't be talking like that. Forgive me. I laughed. "Where's Nanny?" She then remembered that Natalie was still outside. "Oh hey one more thing before I get Natalie, guess what her father is planning to do as soon as she turns 13," she said with an icy voice. "What," I asked. "He's going to start driving around the country in an eighteen wheeler. I mean yeah I'll get her now for myself, but every girl still needs her daddy. Last night when I told her she told me "I'm still a mommy's girl buy I've got to have my daddy sometimes. Like he's got to meet my first boyfriend an walk me down the aisle." I looked at her with tear filled eyes. Natalie was practically me sister. I mean who would do that to their daughter. "Yeah I know its such bullshit," she said sadly. "Mommy can come in yet," I heard Natalie ask from the behind the door. "Sure," my aunt said. Natalie came in smiling at me, "Hey Me-Me how you feeling." I smiled back, "I'm doing great. They'll let me out tomorrow morning." She then came over an gave me hug.

Later after it had gone dark I lay there starring at the window. I fell into a deep sleep.

_DREAM_

_Whoa where am I! I looked around and saw gravestones. Oh I'm in the Mystic Falls cemetery. I wonder if I have any family members here? I walked around looking at the many names. Then my eyes fell upon a cracked color-drained headstone. The name read "Gennievee Hughs 1845-1861. I've never knew heard of a woman named Gennievee. Then my dream changed. I'm the Founders Day ball. Omg is that Stefan and Elena? Why is everyone dressed like the 18th__ century. Is that Damon! He looked a lot younger an his hair was longer. Then I saw a girl that looked exactly like me. She had her hair pulled up in a gorgeous bundle on her head she had a rich dark purple silky dress. It hugged her curves in every way. Then all of a sudden Damon walks over to the girl an takes her hand and plant a tender kiss on her hand. Then all of sudden I heard him say Gennievee then I felt my hand getting patted_

"Mrs. Hughs. Hello can you hear me," someone called. Then I felt my eyes open a little. Then to see a nurse shaking my hand. "Oh good your coming out of it. Gave us a little scare there," she smiled checking my monitor. "You've been in a deep sleep for quite some time. Almost thought you were in a coma," she said still smiling. Then I wondered what day it was. "What day is it," I whispered. "Oh you've been out for about 2 days."


End file.
